


You Can't Get Tackled While Wearing A Towel

by ColleenRose



Series: Tackling Finn [3]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColleenRose/pseuds/ColleenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Get Tackled While Wearing A Towel

**Author's Note:**

> part three of the Tackling Finn series

After being a victim of a “Kurt-Hummel-Tackle-And-Run” two times now, Finn was starting to become a little paranoid, especially when he was carrying important stuff, like snacks. He tried to be more aware of his surroundings whenever he knew Kurt was around. He used to be afraid of Kurt watching him while he changed (he’s not anymore, thank-you very much) but now he was kind of just afraid in general. Kurt was like a ninja, or a superhero, or something.

He was just stepping out of the bathroom after a shower with his towel wrapped around his waist when he noticed it. The hallway was quiet, too quiet. His mom and Burt were at work, but he just knew Kurt was still home. But the lack of Beyonce or showtunes was unsettling. He looked down both ends of the hallway, but didn’t spot Kurt. He hoped that Kurt went to help his dad out at the shop or something as he quickly made his way to his room down the hall. He was a only few steps away from his goal when he once again felt himself land on the ground.

Kurt hadn’t gone to help his dad.


End file.
